Aun así te amo
by Shuneii
Summary: Es cierto que las relaciones no siempre van viento en popa pero a pesar de eso el amor siempre esta presente. Veremos una fracción de un casi típico día de nuestra parejas doradas. One-shot Milo x Camus Afrodita x DM Aioria x Shaka


Era un día común y corriente en el santuario. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en las doce casas del zodiaco... O al menos eso creía la mayoría.

- **¡Estoy harto!** \- El grito del chico de cabello aguamarina había sacado a todos de su mundo de fantasía.

- **¿Pero qué hice ahora, amor?** \- Su pareja le seguía insistiendo. Hacía ya media hora que no paraba de reclamarle y él ni sabía la razón.

- **¡Tenerme harto! ¡Y no me llames amor!** \- Y es que cuando Camus se enoja no hay quien pueda controlarlo... Eso pensaba él ya que siempre terminaba cediendo a las súplicas de su amado bicho.

- **Pero Camie... Ayer estabas tan bien. No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió.**

Lo que en realidad había pasado era que, desde que el Patriarca les concedió el permiso para formar una vida juntos y les permitió vivir en un solo templo, las cosas se habían complicado. Habían decidido vivir en el templo de Acuario, Camus argumentó que era mucho más ordenado y que su cama era la de mayor tamaño proporcionando una mejor comodidad a ambos. Pero la cosa no era tan simple. A pesar de que el templo de Escorpio no estaría habitado tendría que ser limpiado constantemente, después de todo; eso hablaría mal sobre la reputanción del Santuario. Sea como sea ambos caballeros aceptaron. Llegaron a un acuerdo en el que ciertos días uno de los dos limpiaría ambos templos y el otro iría a Rodorio a comprar la despensa de la semana, o bien, cocinaría mientras tanto.

Fue así durante dos meses pero luego los días en los que Camus iba a Rodorio regresaba a darse un golpe en la realidad de que Milo se quedaba dormido en el sofá, y los dos templos eran un desastre total.

- **Sucede que...** \- Trató de sonar calmado pero no podía.- **¡Con un carajo Milo!¡ ¡Me miras cara de sirvienta o qué! ¡Voy a Rodorio a comprar comida para que te hartes! ¡Vuelvo y te encuentro jugando videojuegos en línea con Death Mask! ¡Y los dos templos son un desastre!**

En ese mismo momento en la casa de Piscis Afrodita se encuentra haciendo limpieza exhaustivamente mientras Death Mask le gritaba a una pantalla plana.

- **¡Eh Milo! ¡Milo! ¡Voy a morir por tu culpa!**

- **Maski-chan quieres, por favor, cerrar tu pico.** \- Dijo mientras se le acerca sensualmente por detrás.

- **Pero... Es que voy a perder.** \- Su cara se transformaba en un puchero.

Afrodita se colocó al lado de este dejando de lado el limpiador que traía en la mano. Le acarició un poco en cuello y depositó un corto beso en su hombro izquierdo. No le gustaba ver a su cangrejo así.

\- **Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso mientras juego ¿no? Me distrae.** \- Le puso pausa a su juego para tomar a su pecesito en sus brazos y colocarlo sobre sus piernas.

Lo besó introduciendo su lengua en toda la cavidad del jóven de piel clara quien solo la recibió con un leve gemido. La cosa empezaba a calentarse pero simpre hay algo que arruina las cosas.

- **¡Achú!** \- De un golpe se colocó de pie sosteniendose la cabeza luego del estruendoso estornudo, dejando a Afrodita en el suelo con cara de terror.- **¡Coño! ¡Alguien está hablando de mí!** \- Miró para abajo y lo que vió no le gustó para nada.- **¡Nooo! Mi amor...**

- **No te preocupes cariño yo estoy bien.** \- La verdad no lo estaba. Se dió de culo contra el suelo y no le agradó mucho el que su pareja haya estornudado dejando todos sus microbios en su boca.

- **¡No tú estúpido!** \- Se arrodilló tomando algo entre sus manos para luego gritar dramáticamente mirando al cielo.- **¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?!** \- Pasó que cuando Afrodita cayo de culo al suelo aplastó su control el cual se encontraba ahora hecho pedazos. Ya ni pegandolo con mezcla de "super gotita" y bicarbonato funcionaría.

- **Eres un idiota, eso te pasa por... Eh... Por idiota.** \- Habiendo dicho su gran frase se dio media vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.

Volviendo a la casa de Acuario las cosas no habían mejorado.

- **Cubito... Iba a hacer la limpieza pero pensé que... Sería en vano.**

- **¿En vano?**

Tomó al más delgado en sus brazos para luego llevarlo al dormitorio.

- **Me trajiste acá solo para ver mi cama hecha mierda...**

- **Este... No. Te traje para desarreglarla más. Te haré mío amor.**

Sonrió picaramente mientras pegaba su cuerpo con el de Camus. Lo besó e introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de éste. Se separó un poco dejando una delgada línea de saliva que unía ambas bocas. Camus sabía lo que Milo hacía. Pero debía admitir que la idea no le desagradaba. A pesar de todo él lo amaba. Volvieron a besarse Camus guiaba a Milo hacia la cama hasta dejarse caer en ella.

- **¡Ay! ¡Milo idiota!** \- No era para más el grito proveniente de los delgados labios de Camus. Grito acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza hacia Milo. Al momento de caer en la cama se dió en la cabeza con uno de los juguetes de Milo.- **Fíjate donde guardas tus muñequitas la próxima vez...**

- **¡Te adoro amor! ¡Encontraste mi figura de acción! Lo estuve buscando... ¿Dónde estaba?**

- **¿Dónde estaba?** \- Dijo con voz aguda tratando de imitarlo mientras hacia algunos movimientos de la mano para añadir dramatismo.- **¡Me dí con él en la cabeza!**

Aventando el muñeco a través de la ventana siguió con su labor.

- **¡Shaki, amor! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?** \- Shaka había caído al suelo a causa de un muñeco caído del cielo que fué a darle en la parte trasera de su cabeza dejando a un preocupado gato.

- **Aioria...**

- **Dime mi cielo.** \- La lágrimas empezaron a brotar, se colocó de rodillas al lado de su amado y sostuvo su mano.

- **T-te amo...**

- **Amor, todo estará bien. Lo juro. No te vayas por favor... No me dejes sin hijos.** \- No soportó las lágrimas y se tiró sobre el pobre Shaka que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

Dejando a ese par con su drama, dentro de los apocentos privados del templo de Acuario. Dos de los doce jóvenes seguían demostrándose su raro amor.

Milo se encontraba sobre Camus lamiendo uno de sus rosados pezones mientras con una de sus manos estimulaba el otro. Aún tenían puesto la parte inferior de su vestimenta, pero no sería por mucho. Rodaron en la cama quedando Camus arriba. Sitió como el miembro de su pareja se encontraba ya erecto topando con su trasero. No habían ni empezado bien la acción y ya estaba listo. Bien dicen que Escorpio es un signo de fuego. No hacía más de 6 horas en las que habían hecho el amor... Milo bajo las ropas de su amado cubo y luego las de él. Sabía que debía ser rápido para así arreglar todo y que su pareja dejara de gritarle. Así que colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Camus jugando un rato con ella. Dibujaba circulos cosa que excitaba mucho a Camus. Sentía que explotaría si no lo poseía rápido. Introdujo un poco y luego lo sacó rápido. Hizo eso unas diez veces más hasta que Camus se hartó, tomó a como pudo la virilidad de su pareja, amante y mejor amigo para luego introducirla de un solo en él. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, no se había medido en la fuerza empleada. Milo no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar sus blanquecinas piernas mientras el dolor cedía.

Camus se acomodó dejando sus piernas dobladas a cada lado de las caderas de Milo. Sonrió tímidamente avergonzado por lo que había sucedido hacía unos segundos, su pareja le devolvió la sonrisa.

Habiendose disculpado de una manera tan propia de ellos empezaron un vaivén. Camus tomó las riendas cabalgando sobre el miembro erecto de Milo. Mientras éste solo se dedicaba a disfrutar desde abajo el espectáculo que su novio le ofrecía. Acarició su firme trasero y escuchó los gemidos que salían de sus delicados labios. Lo llamaban a él. Eso lo alegraba. Sinceramente no podía creer aún que Camus lo quiciese tanto como él lo quería. Nunca pensaba que fuera correspondido. Tantos años ocultando lo que sentía y ahora estaban allí, haciendo el amor.

Volvieron a rodar, Milo quería el control. Quedó sobre el delicado cuerpo de Camus. Volvió a besarlo una vez más sin dejar de penetrarlo. El momento estaba cerca. La entrada de Camus comenzaba a contraerse dando aviso a que venía el fin. Tomó el miembro de Camus para masturbarlo, sin dejar de besarlo. Le decía su amor pegado a sus labios. Camus solo sonreía allí mismo. Agitó con rapidez el miembro de su novio y en el momento justo se dejó caer. La presión hizo que Camus expulsara todo su semen en el abdomen de ambos. Milo se corrió en la entrada de su amor. Otra vez más hizo que Camus se sintiera dueño de su semilla.

Se acomodaron uno junto al otro en medio de la habitación desordenada. Se cubrieron sus cuerpos con una manta muy arrugada. Milo depositó un tierno beso en la frente del amor de su vida. Era su niño a quien cuidaría por la eternidad. A pesar de las peleas y los desacuerdos lo amaba.

- **Si sabes que hay que ordenar todo después ¿no?**

- **Eres un gruñon.**

- **Pero soy tu gruñón. Por cierto... ¿Pausaste tu juego?**

- **¡Noooooo!**

Ante tal acto infantil Camus no atinó a más que acariciar el cabello de su pequeño escorpión. A veces solía ser infantil y algo desobligado pero eso no quería decir que no lo amara. Sabía que no le decía cosas lindas con constancia pero a pesar de eso su bicho seguía a su lado. Aún con su frío carácter lo amaba. Y él agradecía a Dios por eso.


End file.
